


Coffee Kisses

by HarmoniousDestruction (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmoniousDestruction
Summary: Day 3: Domestic.





	

Suga wakes to the usual sound of his alarm, grumbling as he fumbles to turn it off and drag himself out of bed.

However, he can’t help smiling when the sound of sizzling reaches his ears, as well as the smell of coffee. And sure enough, stepping out of the bedroom, he sees Oikawa standing by the stove in their kitchen.

Voice rough, Suga calls out a hushed, “Morning.”

“Morning, Kou-chan,” Oikawa greets in his usual, cheery tone, though his eyes never leaving the stove top where he’s scrambling eggs.

Suga pulls a mug out of their cabinet and fills it with coffee, not bothering to add anything to it before he takes a long sip. He closes his eyes and hums in content at the strong taste and slight burn.

There’s a soft click just to his left, then he’s being enveloped in warmth and feels something nuzzle into his hair before a kiss is placed on his temple. He sighs and leans back, resting his head against a firm chest.

Oikawa chuckles, a sound Suga will never tire of hearing, and then he starts gently swaying them back and forth.

Giggling lightly himself, Suga says, “It’s too early for this.” But he still sets his mug down and turns to face Oikawa, now burying his face in the fabric of Oikawa’s shirt as he wraps his arms around him.

They move away from the counter, Suga allowing his sleep heavy limbs to follow Oikawa as he guides them into the middle of the kitchen and starts humming a quiet melody.

It’s peaceful as they dance. Their feet take half steps, slowly spinning them in a small circle as they continue to sway, and Suga lifts his head, opening his eyes to see Oikawa smiling at him, something small and soft.

Then a hand leaves his back, and Suga would miss the touch if it wasn’t immediately replaced on his neck, gently tilting his chin up as Oikawa leans down to press their lips together.

Suga feels hazy, as if he were still dreaming, buried under the covers of their bed. And then Oikawa pulls away, taking the blissful daze with him.

Moving his hands up to hold Oikawa’s face, Suga says, “I love you.”

Oikawa snorts before teasing, “Because I’m me or because I make you coffee?”

Linking his arms around Oikawa’s neck, Suga hums, “Both.” Then, as he pulls Oikawa down for another kiss, he adds, “Also because you taste sweet.”


End file.
